


My Paladin

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Kolivan (Voltron), Scratching, apparently not, is there a tag for eating slick?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, Mey!!!!!!!!!!  I hope you enjoy this <3 <3 <3





	My Paladin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Mey!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this <3 <3 <3

As soon as he walked into the room, Kolivan’s scent slammed into him, making his mouth water and his cock twitch. Quickly, quietly, he closed the door behind him, trying to keep the smell of Hunk’s omega trapped in here, with him. He inhaled deeply through his nose, smiling in satisfaction.

Kolivan was laying in the middle of his nest, blankets from the bed they shared covering the softest pillows that they kept just for Kolivan’s heats because the Galra always wanted to surround himself with the softest things he could. His heat was no exception. His clothes were scattered around the nest, soaked in slick, and permeating the room with Kolivan’s wonderful smell.

He had been sleeping, his hand wrapped around his cock and a drying stain next to him, but when Hunk entered the room, his eyes blinked open. Hunk stood at the edge of his nest, kneeling down to ask for permission, even though he knew it would be granted.

“ _In_ ,” Kolivan commanded, his clawed hands reaching out to grab Hunk’s arm and pull him into the bed of blankets. Their lips connected seamlessly, and Kolivan practically growled into the kiss, making Hunk smile, breaking them apart.

He tucked his nose into Kolivan’s neck, right over his scent gland, relishing in the smell. He nipped teasingly at the skin there, not nearly enough to break the skin, but enough to send a wave of pheromones washing over the two of them. “Are you sure about this?” he asked quietly.

Kolivan’s head nodded next to him, rubbing the gland closer into Hunk’s. “This is the fifth time you’ve asked me; my answer is not going to change.” He hummed, licking a stripe up Hunk’s neck, sucking slightly over the scent gland and moaning.

“Not yet,” Hunk whispered, low and dangerous. “Wait. Wait ‘til I’m inside you. Wait ‘til you’re whining in my lap, begging for my knot. Wait ‘til I breed this ass.” He grabbed a handful of Kolivan’s ass, squeezing it appreciatively and letting it jiggle as gravity did its job. “Then we can do it.”

Kolivan whined, his back arching up off of the plushness of the nest and into the soft warmth of Hunk’s body. “I’m ready for you, paladin,” he moaned as Hunk reached his hand down, prodding a thick finger into his entrance and feeling the slick drip out of his soon-to-be-mate.

He slipped a second finger in, and then a third, smiling when he felt no resistance from Kolivan. “That you are, sweet.” He pulled his fingers out, smiling as they glistened with slick before tasting the omega. “And you are so sweet, aren’t you?”

Kolivan nodded his head against Hunk’s chest. “For you, paladin.”

Hunk smiled into Kolivan’s head, placing a kiss on his brow. He maneuvered the omega so that they were facing each other, Kolivan in Hunk’s lap, their naked chests bumping against each other.

He wrapped his fingers around Kolivan’s quickly hardening cock, using slick and precum to make the slide up and down smoother. Kolivan keened into the touch, his hips making small thrusts into Hunk’s hand.

Kolivan bent down, holding Hunk’s head in both of his hands as he brought their lips together, moaning as Hunk’s hand squeezed down harder, bringing him off of the edge before he could realize what had happened. Hunk bit lightly at Kolivan’s bottom lip, keeping the two of them together.

As soon as he released his grip, Kolivan nuzzled his nose into Hunk’s neck, rubbing his scent over himself. “Love you,” he said, sucking lightly on the gland and causing them both to moan. 

“I know,” Hunk answered back smiling. “I love you, too.” He gripped Kolivan’s hips, hovering him over Hunk’s cock, standing proud and hard. “Are you ready for this?” he asked, aching to thrust up into his soon-to-be-mate and get his teeth into the gland on his neck.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kolivan gasped, the feeling of weightlessness foreign to him as he struggled to get back down. Hunk nodded, lowering Kolivan onto his cock, both of them groaning. Kolivan used his legs to pull himself down faster, filling him up with Hunk’s cock.

He was still a little oversensitive from his last orgasm, the evidence of which was slowly drying between their stomachs, but he was still hard, already dripping precum.

Hunk released the omega’s waist, wrapping his arms around Kolivan and pulling the two of them closer together. He placed open-mouthed kisses all around Kolivan’s chest, not needing to duck down at all.

While Kolivan was getting used to Hunk’s size, he wrapped his lips around Kolivan’s nipple, sucking and nipping at it until it formed a peak, purple skin slick with saliva. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment when he felt Kolivan’s clawed hand tangle in the hair on his head, pressing his face further into his chest. Hunk smiled, the nipple still between his teeth before he sucked and hummed low and deep, sending the vibrations through the omega’s chest and causing Kolivan to keen into the feeling.

Kolivan shifted his hips, clenching down on Hunk. “Move, paladin,” he said, trying to lift himself up, but he couldn’t do much more than writhe in Hunk’s grip.

Hunk smiled, his hips pulling back slightly to push up into the omega, barely moving, teasingly slow. Kolivan hated when he got like this, teasing, barely moving, just resting there, but not allowing Kolivan any real tangible pleasure.

“ _Move_ ,” he commanded, his hand tightening its grip in his hair, claws scratching against his scalp. His other hand digging his nails into the meat of Hunk’s shoulder, leaving red marks in its wake.

Hunk groaned, pulling back farther and thrusting up further. This time he didn’t stop. He pulled out until just the head was in before completely sheathing himself in the omega.

“Paladin, paladin,” Kolivan chanted, his body shaking slightly from the stimulation. His legs wrapped around Hunk, pulling them closer together and rubbing his straining erection against Hunk’s belly. “Knot me, paladin,” he whispered into Hunk’s ear. “Knot me so I may claim you.”

Hunk shuddered, his rhythm stuttering for an instant before he renewed his pace at a faster rate, searching for the spot in Kolivan that would make him absolutely _scream_ , and then he found it.

Kolivan tightened around Hunk, his claws digging further into his flesh and probably breaking the skin, but Hunk didn't care. He changed his position so that he would hit that spot every time.

”Close, I'm close, paladin,” Kolivan chanted, feeling the beginnings of Hunk’s knot catching on his stretched rim. ”Need you, need you _now_ ,” he said, trying to force himself further down on Hunk’s cock. “Knot me,” he commanded, shuddering as his climax crashed into him.

Hunk groaned as Kolivan clenched down on him and he thrust up into the omega, his knot forming and locking them together as he came. Then Kolivan was leaning down, sniffing Hunk’s neck and sinking his teeth into the gland. Hunk winced as his skin was broken, but he searched for the same place on Kolivan’s neck, moaning at the rush of pheromones into his mouth as they finally became _each other’s_.

They were still moving against each other, riding out the rest of their orgasms and lapping at the fresh mating bonds, cleaning the last traces of blood from the bites.

Hunk’s knot deflated before too long, and he laid _his_ omega on a cleaner portion of the nest.

“Thank you, _my_ paladin.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave some kudos and a comment. Come check me out on tumblr [here for SFW](fandomseverywhereassemble.tumblr.com) and [here for NSFW](fandomsfuckeverywhere.tumblr.com) if you really liked this.


End file.
